Gotta Catch Them All
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: After winning a costume contest, Kristin decides to have some fun with Plex, Shocks, and Vamps. Written by guestsurpise per request of EmeraldMoonGreen. I only posted it for them. Title was inspired by the Pokemon catchphrase.


**EmeraldMoonGreen asked guestsurprise for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Kristin belongs to EmeraldMoonGreen. Shocks, Vamps, and Plex (Ultimate Rath's nickname) belong to guestsurprise. Ultimate Rath himself and Ben 10 belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action and Pokemon belongs to its respective owner. I only own Rachel and the Grant Mansion.**

* * *

 **Gotta Catch Them All**

"Yes! I won, I won!" Kristen jumped around happily as she just won the costume contest at school! She ran into the Grant Mansion and hugged Rachel and told her all about the great day! Rachel smiled at her and hugged her, happy that this day was a good one and not one tormented by bullies.

"I gotta find the others!" She chirped happily. She saw her three buddies lying on the sofa, looking very sleepy from their work out. She hid and remained very quiet, hoping that they didn't hear her. She clutched her Charmander plushie to her and then jumped out and threw three poke balls at them.

"GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL!" She yelled happily.

"WHAT THE-!" Vamps yelped as he jumped on the ceiling.

"OH MY GOSH!" Shocks yelled as he dove behind the couch in fright.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Plex shouted as he hit the wall because he backed up so fast!

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kristin laughed! Their faces were priceless! She then saw them each look at her with the most devious grins.

"Uh, oh! And this is my cue to run!" She laughed as she took off running down the hallway with her plushie on her shoulder.

"That's it…I'm gonna tickle that little darling until morning!" Shocks grinned.

"Not unless I get her first…," Vamps smiled deviously.

"Relax…we all will get a chance to get little Kristy! Spread out!" Plex commanded. With those words, the aliens took off looking for her.

Meanwhile, Kristin was hiding in a small little area right near the top of her door. It was a small shelf so she could easily fit in there and wait for anyone to come by.

"I can't find her!" Shocks called out.

"Keep looking!" Plex responded.

"This is going to be funny," she whispered, but she quickly became silent because she heard her door open. Vamps came slowly walking in. She smiled because she knew he was following her energy signature.

"Where are you, Kristy?" He called out.

"She has to be in here," Plex smiled as he came walking in, with Shocks behind him.

"I know how to make her come out," Shocks cooed.

"How?" Plex added.

"By saying how adorable and cute she looked in those jeans and that Pokemon hat. She had on that cute little shirt with the A on it and that green jacket…ooooooo, she took my breath away," Shocks cooed. The other two held their laughter and Kristin was trying so hard to hold in her laughter. He was doing this on purpose because if she laughed it would give her hiding spot away.

"And if she plays her cards right, I'm gonna take that little darling on a date," he said as he flexed his muscles. Kristin let out a small giggle and Shocks spun around in triumph!

"BINGO! There she is!"

"GERONIMO!" Kristin laughed as she jumped on them and she began to tickle them. She jumped on Shocks' back and began to tickle the sides of his tail.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH KRISTY NOHOHOHOHOHOHOH! COME ON DOLL, THAT TICKLES!" He laughed out.

"What's the matter, Shocks? Can't take a little tickling?!" Kristin laughed out.

"COHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOME OHOHOHOHOHOHN! VAMPS! PLEX! HELP ME!" Shocks laughed.

"Come and get some, Zubat! Come here, Mew!" Kristen beckoned.

"GET HER!" Vamps laughed. All three aliens jumped at her, but this time she jumped on Vamps' back and began to tickle in between his shoulder blades.

"GET OFFA ME! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH C'MERE, YOU LITTLE TROUBLEMAKER!" He laughed as he made grabs for her.

"Plex has her!" Plex smiled as he grabbed her but she began tickling his stomach as she ran her fingers through his fur. Soon he was roaring and laughing on the floor as Kristen was running her fingers through his furry ears and neck.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle! Tickle, tickle guys!" She laughed as she then began to tickle Vamps and Shocks too.

"GAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAKRIHIHIHIHIHIHIISTY! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Shocks laughed as he squirmed under her.

"PLEAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH MEHEHEHEHEHEHRCY!" Vamps belted out.

Kristen stopped to give them a break, since all of them were trying to catch their breath.

"G-Guys, are you alright? I, AH!" She yelped as Vamps grabbed her and held her close to his chest.

"C'mere, you!" He laughed as he began to tickle her sides.

"I've got her neck!" Shocks added.

"Plex has her feet!" He smiled deviously. Soon the aliens were all over Kristen's neck and entire body!

"AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHHOHOO!"

"Cootchie cootchie coo!" Vamps cooed.

"What a ticklish one you are!" Shocks smiled.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IHIHIHIHIH GIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIVE UHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUUP!" She laughed.

Finally, the aliens let her rest. She could only laugh as they cuddled her.

"We are happy you won the contest; you deserve it," Vamps smiled.

"Thanks guys," she giggled as they all began to fall asleep.

"Hey, Shocks?" She whispered. He sleepily opened his eye.

"What is it, Kristy?" He smiled.

"Were you serious about that whole date thing?" She asked curiously.

"Hmmm…maybe," he said as he wiggled his eyebrow and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Kristin could only blush as he placed her in between him and the others and they all fell asleep.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: EmeraldMoonGreen, this was for you! :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
